


Андромеда пылает

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, задумчивое
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастер не может дать уйти единственному, что придает его существованию смысл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Андромеда пылает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Andromeda Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165010) by vail_kagami. 



> Челлендж: Одержимость

Андромеда пылает.

Целая галактика медленно пожирается огнем. Пламя уничтожает все ее планеты и луны и туманности. Звезды обращаются в сверхновые раньше своего времени, сгорая вместе со своими системами и созвездиями.

Мастер тут ни причем. Как и естественный ход вещей. Все произошло потому что не было никого, кто мог бы остановить это.

Наблюдая за огнем на расстоянии Мастер думает, что это красиво. Он убеждает себя, что грусть, которую он чувствует, вызвана лишь тем, что не он – автор этой картины.

Галактика пылает миллион лет. Мастер смотрит на это десять минут и ему становится скучно.

\---

\- Это прекрасно.

Пламя отражается на лице Доктора, заставляя его кожу пылать. А его глаза словно горят. Он не отбрасывает тени.

\- Я думал, ты ненавидишь разрушение. Разве ты не должен сейчас плакать или делать что-то в том же духе? – Мастер не понимает, зачем он вернулся сюда.

\- В разрушении есть своя красота. В изменении. Новая галактика родится из праха старой. Жаль, что здесь не будет никого, чтобы увидеть это. – В пустых глазах Доктора пляшет адское пламя. – Так много жизней пропало зря. Этого не должно было случиться.

\- Ты мог остановить это.

\- Нет. У меня не было ни единого шанса.

\- Тогда не грусти. Это не твоя ошибка.

\- Выражение лица Доктора не меняется, когда он оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Мастера.

\- Я думал, тебе нравится видеть меня грустным.

\- Только когда я являюсь причиной. 

\- Ты и есть причина, - бормочет Доктор, отворачиваясь. - Я здесь только из-за тебя.

\---

Правда ощущений отличается от правды логики, рассудка и памяти, и Мастер игнорирует последнюю в пользу первой, чувствуя тело, выгибающееся под его прикосновениями и слыша голос, шепчущий его имя снова и снова.

Доктор просит о чем-то, и Мастер делает вид, что не понимает о чем.

\---

Прибыв на Землю в очередной раз, Мастер не пытается уничтожить ее, захватить или причинить какой-либо вред ее обитателям – он не видит в этом смысла. Он сам точно не знает, зачем он здесь. Может быть, из-за предвкушения боли в глазах Доктора при взгляде на мир, когда-то так любимый им.

Или ему просто нравится осознавать, что причины ненавидеть Землю у него больше нет. Этот мир не сможет отобрать у него Доктора. Ничто не сможет.

Никогда больше.

\---

Человечество только начинает свой долгий путь. Доктор и Мастер уже бегут. Вниз по холму, сквозь высокую траву, перепрыгивая через камни и палки, и держась за руки. Целый день они чувствуют себя детьми.

Целый день они смеются и радуются жизни, словно все еще впереди. 

Целый день Кощей чувствует руку Теты в своей руке, даже если это и не так. 

Закат уничтожает иллюзию. Лицо Доктора кажется странным, потому что на нем нет теней. Вместе со светом уходит и смех, и тихая боль возвращается в глаза Доктора. Мастер догадывается, что хочет сказать ему Доктор. И он поцеловал бы его, чтобы заткнуть ему рот, прежде чем слова успеют вырваться наружу, но он знает, что ощутит на своих губах лишь воздух. 

Он забирает Доктора назад в ТАРДИС, не оглядываясь на одинокую дорожку примятой травы за своей спиной.

\---

В ТАРДИС он целует Доктора. Он думает, что ей тоже нужно это, и именно она придает реальность его иллюзии, потому что это все, что им осталось. 

\---

Огонь, уничтоживший Андромеду, достигает Млечного пути спустя две сотни и пятьдесят миллионов лет. Он распространяется медленно, методично убивая одну звезду за другой. 

Они здесь в тот день, когда пламя достигает солнца, вокруг которого когда-то вертелась Земля. Планета умерла уже очень давно, когда ее звезда расширилась. Теперь Солнце – слабый, коричневый карлик, грустное эхо когда-то гордой звезды, матери пяти цивилизаций. Звездное пламя, в котором погибает его галактика, на краткий миг возвращает ему былую славу, и оно сияет как когда-то давным-давно, а потом свет оставляет его навсегда. 

Доктор смотрит, как исчезает Солнце, и улыбается. 

Мастер придвигается ближе к нему и вдруг замечает, что Доктор беззвучно плачет. Мастер целует влажные дорожки, оставшиеся на впалых щеках и чувствует соль на своих губах.

\- Пламя будет распространяться и дальше, - говорит ему Доктор. - Уничтожая одну Галактику за другой. Магеллановы облака уже пылают. Форнакс будет следующим. 

\- И сгорит вся вселенная. – Мастер думает, что в этом есть определенный смысл. Все обратится в прах. Новые звезды родятся, но не останется ничего от старого космоса. Будет ли это тот же самый космос, когда все звезды, которые он знал, исчезнут? 

Это не имеет значения. Это не _его_ космос больше.

\- Нет, - говорит Доктор. - Оно движется слишком медленно. Вселенная будет разрушена еще до того, как пламя достигнет M87.

Мастер целует его губы, его щеки.

\- Вселенная уже уничтожена, - шепчет он, и кожа Доктора теплеет под его дыханьем.

\---

\- Думаешь, ты мог бы предотвратить это, если бы был там?

Доктор пожимает плечами. – Меня там не было. Меня и здесь нет.

\- Ты здесь. Даже если ты никогда не будешь нигде еще.

\- Я умер, – настаивает Доктор, его голос ровный и спокойный. – Я здесь только потому, что ты не даешь мне уйти.

\- Это не имеет значения. – Обнаженная кожа скользит по обнаженной коже, и Мастер думает, как это правильно, что он единственный, кто когда-либо будет чувствовать это.

\- Это не реально. – Он крепко держит Доктора за руки. – Ты обманываешь себя. – Темные, серьезные глаза Доктора смотрят в его глаза не мигая. - Дай мне уйти. Однажды тебе придется сделать это.

Не найдется слов ни на одном языке, чтобы описать выражение лица Доктора, когда Мастер начинает смеяться.

\- Ты будешь вместе со мной столько времени, сколько я буду удерживать тебя рядом. – Он проводит пальцами по щеке Доктора, по его шее, снова по щеке. – И это единственное обещание "навсегда", которое можно дать. 


End file.
